fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Casey
Casey Background * Bob Casey Jr., http://www.bobcaseyforpa.com, D, 46, Scranton, 215-567-4190, candidate for US Senate in 2006 general election. Won the 2006 Dem primary. :Former auditor general, former Gove candidate, and present Treasurer of PA. :Earned 3.3 million votes in PA in 2004, the most votes of any candidate in PA history, even more than Lyndon Johnson's landslide in 1964. The 1.3 million margin of victory didn't top the record set by the late Senator John Heinz who won reeelection in 1988 with a margin of nearly 1.5 million votes. Casey is in line to run for governor again, in 2010. Links Media * Pay-raise tale 'a dark chapter' in state's history, Casey says The Morning Call, December 2006 Blogs * http://carbolicsmokeblog.blogspot.com/2006/11/relaxed-bob-casey-delivers-victory.html humor from November, 2006 Approval Public Policy Polling unloaded a mid-April survey from 2011 showing first-term Democrat Bob Casey with a slumping 39 percent approval rating. That's 11 points below Wisconsin Sen. Herb Kohl (who occupied the 10th spot last month) and 16 points behind West Virginia Sen. Joe Manchin, who has gone out of his way in his first months to distance himself from the Obama administration. The good news for Casey is there doesn't seem to be a formidable Republican willing to take a shot and he sweeps away lower-tier challengers by double-digits. Who Won April: Casey Latest Poll: Casey 51%, Marc Scaringi 28% (Public Policy Polling 4/7-4/10, 539 voters) Issues harvested http://www.bobcaseyforpa.com on May 21, 2006 Bob Casey is running for the U.S. Senate because he wants to help bring change to Washington. This Senate race is crucial for setting a new agenda in Washington. As your Senator, Bob Casey will fight to put the needs and concerns of Pennsylvania's middle-class families first. Casey has a record of being a fiscal watchdog in government and holding state agencies accountable for spending tax dollars responsibly. He will bring this same resolve to Washington and return fiscal responsibility to the federal government to reduce the record deficits we now face. Bob Casey has stood up for our seniors as Auditor General and successfully fought to improve the Health Department's response to complaints about life-threatening abuse and neglect in nursing homes. He will continue to fight for our seniors in Washington. Bob Casey has led the fight to improve the quality of child care in Pennsylvania and make it more affordable for low-income working mothers. And his performance audits helped save money for our schools. He will continue to fight for our children and for public education as a U.S. Senator. Bob Casey also successfully fought to protect children from sex offenders. His investigation into compliance with Pennsylvania's Megan's Law led to passage of tough new legislation in 2004 that requires information about all convicted sex offenders to be posted on the Internet. In Washington, Bob Casey will continue to protect our children and to give law enforcement the tools they need to fight crime. Getting Our Economy Back on Track and Supporting Working Families Bob Casey knows that one of the most important and far reaching changes that needs to be made in Washington is to return our focus to the economy and to the deficit. We need strong economic growth to generate more jobs, to spur business growth, and to stop the record deficits run up in Washington the last few years. The federal government should: (1) provide more support for small businesses; (2) focus government investments to fuel growth in the knowledge economy through increased support of science, education, and technology; (3) return to fiscal discipline in order to keep interest rates down; and (4) address rising health care costs. Too many employers and families are struggling with the high cost of health care. Bob Casey will fight to expand health care coverage and make quality health care more affordable. Congress has not increased the $5.15 an hour minimum wage since 1996. An increase is long overdue. This must change! Bob Casey is a strong supporter of increasing the minimum wage. Bob Casey opposes unfair trade laws like the Central American Free Trade Agreement (CAFTA) that put U.S. workers at a disadvantage. U.S. workers are the best in the world. Yet they cannot compete against countries with unfair labor laws and weak environmental standards. Bob Speaks to Philadelphia Chamber of Commerce - Lays Out Economic Plan In a speech at the Greater Philadelphia Chamber of Commerce's 205th Annual Meeting on Friday, October 14th, State Treasurer Bob Casey delivered an economic policy address. The address focused on changes that need to be made in Washington to help reenergize the Pennsylvania economy. Treasurer Casey stressed the need to return to a more fiscally responsible budget policy. Over the last five years, the federal government has gone from a $236 billion dollar surplus to a $317 billion dollar deficit. These record-setting deficits are driving up interest rates and choking business investments. The address also outlined seven additional steps that government can take to aid business and help the economy. These steps include: :1. Restoration of funding for the Small Business Administration. :2. Increased resources for the Small Business Innovation Research program to provide early-stage funding for innovative businesses. :3. Improvements to the Workforce Investment Act to ensure that it is responsive to the needs of local businesses. :4. Increased investment in math and science education to encourage more students to pursue studies in these areas so our workers have the skills needed to fuel the 21st century economy. :5. A commitment to hybrid and alternative fuel technology to decrease our dependence on foreign oil, spur new industry, and improve the environment. :6. Bolstering retirement security. :7. Reducing the cost of health care for consumers and businesses. Excerpts of Bob Casey's Prepared Remarks to the Philadelphia Chamber of Commerce - October 14, 2005 For me, Pennsylvania has always been and will always be the first priority. I'm not interested in tilting at ideological windmills. The ideology that matters to me is the idea that every Pennsylvanian can help create economic growth. And every Pennsylvanian deserves to benefit from it. You, ladies and gentlemen, are the folks who hire Pennsylvanians and put them to work. So you better believe I think you're important. Philadelphia may be known the world over as the birthplace of Democracy. But not so many people know that Philadelphia is also the birthplace of our modern economy. At that constitutional convention in Independence Hall - just a short distance from here - there sat an old man who was so frail, he had to be carried from his home every morning so he could attend the proceedings. But while his body was weak, we know the mind of Benjamin Franklin was strong. Many of the founding principles of our economy can be traced back to his writings. But he was also a small businessman and an entrepreneur ... so, as all of you in this Chamber can appreciate, his contribution was far more than just words. He was one of the first to link the importance of interest rates to the value of land, capital investment, and trade ... a view of the economy that preceded even Adam Smith's Wealth of Nations. Ben Franklin once said that "the way to wealth depends chiefly on two words - industry and frugality." He also said that "creditors have better memories than debtors." Well, two centuries later, our borrow-and-spend federal government needs to re-learn those lessons. Over the last five years, we've gone from a $236 billion dollar surplus ... to a $317 billion dollar deficit today. Now, I'm not going to be vague with you. I believe that the leadership in Washington have actually hurt Pennsylvania business ... and I'd like to tell you why. Year after year, Congress and this administration have driven up the deficit to historic levels by supporting irresponsible tax cuts for the top one percent - those making $300,000 a year. Even at a time of war. And those deficits are now driving up interest rates, choking investment in new businesses, and forcing tens of thousands of existing businesses to drop health care plans or face financial ruin. --- We need to refocus on growth economics - namely, invest in knowledge and innovation, allow robust competition within industries, and boost productivity. In other words, plant the seed corn through education and investment in our workforce ... and then get out of the way. First of all, we need to restore funding for the Small Business Administration ... so it can provide greater support for small businesses as they start up and grow. In just the last five years, Congress has voted to cut funding for the SBA by one-third ... from $900 million in 2000 to $610 million in 2005. Second, we also need to increase funding for the Small Business Innovation Research program. Every federal agency with a significant R&D budget contributes 2 ‡ percent to this fund for innovative businesses. It doesn't require a dime of new taxes. Third, we need to amend the Workforce Development Act so that you, as local business people, can ensure that workers will be trained in the skills your community actually needs ... rather than what some far-off bureaucracy thinks is best for you. Fourth, we need to invest more in math and science education ... so our workers have the skills they need for the jobs you're creating. We need incentives, like targeted scholarships, to help steer students onto the career paths that lead to your door. And in order to keep our competitive edge, we need increased funding for the National Science Foundation and the National Institutes of Health, and we need to make permanent the R&D tax credit. Fifth, we need to invest more in hybrid and alternative fuel technology that will create more jobs, decrease our dependence on foreign oil, and improve the environment. The Saudi Arabians aren't helping us create jobs ... their oil prices are helping to kill them. Sixth, I agree with Thomas Friedman -- in this increasingly globalized economy where most workers no longer spend a career with one employer, we need "portable" or "universal" pensions that follow a worker from job to job. It helps build retirement security and increases capital investment in our markets. And finally, as I said before, we can't fix the economy without fixing health care. It's why I believe in ideas like allowing individuals and small businesses to band together into large and open insurance purchasing pools ... and having the federal government pick up a larger share of the Children's Health Insurance Program for lower to middle income working families. We can lower the cost of health care across the board by dramatically expanding the pool of the insured ... and we can ease the burden on state governments and community hospitals. --- But today - especially in the wake of a national disaster like Hurricane Katrina - we're seeing the inevitable result of this administration's fiscal priorities. They chose irresponsible fiscal policies over adequate funding for levee protection and disaster relief. They chose cronyism in the federal bureaucracy over skill and expertise. And their fiscal mismanagement and deficit spending has spawned a whole series of slower-moving Katrinas that threaten our schools, our environment, our economy, funding for health care, and Social Security. --- Some say it takes a village. Others say it takes a family. While there is wisdom in both of these ideas ... I think that, most importantly, it takes a job. Seniors: Fighting for Seniors and Protecting Social Security Bob Casey opposes Social Security privatization that drains away money from the Social Security system and would cut Social Security's guaranteed benefits. Seniors continue to struggle with the high cost of prescription drugs. Bob Casey believes we must improve the Medicare prescription drug benefit. For example, the federal government should be allowed to negotiate for lower drug prices and we should use these savings to help fill the "doughnut hole" that requires beneficiaries to pay for drug costs out of their own pocket. We should also curb the sweetheart deals for insurers in the current law. And we should change federal regulations to allow for the reimportation of safe prescription drugs. Bob Casey supports measures to help Americans save for retirement while not jeopardizing Social Security. He supports strengthening private pension plans and encouraging more Americans to save for their retirement. However, these plans must not divert payroll taxes or jeopardize Social Security's guaranteed benefits. Educating and Caring for Our Children Bob Casey knows first-hand the importance of supporting public education and our teachers. He's a former teacher. He spent a year teaching fifth grade and coaching an eighth grade basketball team in Philadelphia. As Auditor General and Treasurer, Bob Casey has been an advocate for children and education. His audits helped to save money for our schools and he has been an advocate for increased investments to reduce class size and retain well-qualified teachers. Bob Casey has led the fight to improve the quality of child care in Pennsylvania and make it more affordable for low-income working mothers. As a U.S. Senator, Bob Casey will continue to fight for public education and children. He will fight for increased funding for child care, early childhood education, elementary and secondary school funding, after-school funding, and more assistance to help parents send their children to college. Ensuring Our Security and Honoring Our Veterans Bob Casey supports our brave men and women who are serving their country, especially those who are serving in Iraq and Afghanistan. He will work to ensure they have all necessary equipment and support. Our military must remain strong. Bob Casey understands that Washington must do more to train the Iraqi security forces so we can bring our troops home as soon as possible. Bob Casey also knows that Washington needs to do more to protect the United States and our interests abroad from terrorist attack. More needs to be done to protect the rail system, ports, chemical plants, and nuclear power plants. This is an especially urgent problem for Pennsylvania. Bob Casey will fight to ensure that veterans' health care receives proper funding. Our veterans - especially those returning from service in Iraq and Afghanistan - deserve access to the high quality health care that was promised to them. Bob Casey knows that when our men and women leave the service, our country's obligations continue. Bob Casey supports making veterans' health care funding mandatory to ensure our veterans receive the high quality health care that they deserve. The VA should never suffer a funding shortfall like the one experienced this year. Bob Casey also believes: (1) the transition from the military to the VA should be seamless; (2) mental health care should be expanded to all VA hospitals; (3) private doctors should fill prescriptions without requiring a physical; (4) G.I. benefits shouldn't count against college financial aid; and (5) no veteran should ever have to choose between disability pay and retirement pay. Protecting Our Environment A clean environment should be a top priority. Bob Casey will fight to protect the environment, preserve our national treasures, and safeguard the health of our families. Congress must help curb environmental pollution. Bob Casey supports increased funding for Brownfield clean-up and reinstatement of the polluter-pays principle in the Superfund program so that polluters pay to clean up their own pollution. Bob Casey will work to reduce our dependence on foreign oil and reduce emissions by pushing for increased investments in hybrid and alternative fuel technology. Such new technology will create more U.S. jobs and protect the environment. Our environmental treasures should be protected before it is too late. Bob Casey supports efforts to protect and preserve our natural resources, public lands, and open spaces. He also opposes drilling in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge. Bob Casey notes from a GSPC source from April, 2006 On stem Cell research: “I support the current federal policy on embryonic stem cell research and would oppose the Castle bill to expand federal support of embryonic stem cell research.” On the influence of religion on his role as a public official: “My Catholic faith and the values reflected in that faith have always had a profound impact on me as a person and as a public official. I try to live up to the teachings of my faith in my personal life and in my public life. “ On abortion rights: “As a pro-life Democrat, I have a different position on abortion than many national elected officials and that’s why an organization like NARAL won’t support me in the campaign.” “Most Americans people recognize right to privacy to some degree or another, and I think that some privacy-related court decisions… are correct. But let me add that I do draw a line. The right to privacy does not trump the right of the unborn.” "You can’t say you have a position I have and not believe that v Wade should be overturned.” "You can't have it both ways and say, 'I am pro-choice but,' or 'I am pro-life but." Lancaster County Action Questionnaire asked whether Casey supported a woman's 'right to abortion. He responded 'Oppose.' On Equal Rights for Homosexuals: “I don’t support gay marriage, but I also don’t support a constitutional amendment banning it. That would be tremendously divisive. However, I do support same sex unions that would give gay couples all the rights, privileges and protections of marriage.” But he responded differently to a Questionnaire that asked: What is your position on government requiring that benefits be provided to same sex partners? Casey’s response: “Oppose” Questionnaire: What is your position on legislation allowing homosexuals to adopt children? Casey’s response: “Oppose” On the Iraq War: “I don’t think we were intentionally mislead (in the runup to the war in Iraq).” “I don’t think you can, as a matter of policy, articulate a long-term strategy if you don’t have the facts to make that determination.” "Once Iraq was underway, like a lot of Americans, I was supportive of what our troops were trying to do there, based on what we were told by our government. We found out later the intelligence was, at best, faulty and, at worst, misleading. We can learn a lot of lessons from that, but the key thing now is to finish the job." “Some people think that pulling out is a good idea and a timeline is a good idea -- I don't agree with that.” On Congressional intervention in the Terry Schiavo Case: "I think you should err on the side of life. I think some kind of congressional review was appropriate.” On Display of The Ten Commandments in government buildings: "I don't oppose displays. I do think politicians spend a lot more time talking about that question than trying to live the 10 Comandments. No matter what your religious beliefs, there are some universal truths in those commandments that we all ought to live by." On the Death Penalty: Questionnaire: What is your position on repealing the death penalty in Pennsylvania? Casey’s Answer: “Oppose” “I believe that the death penalty is an appropriate punishment for those who have committed heinous crimes.” On Gun Control: "I've been a strong supporter of the second amendment, the right to bear arms. That's evidenced not just by what I've said but the support I've gotten over the last decade from sportsmen's groups, including the NRA." “I don't think people of Pennsylvania want battles to take place on a whole list of laws and regulations that impact gun owners and the right to bear arms." "Casey is not only not with us on this stuff, but he's a little bit hostile," said Peter Hamm of the Brady Campaign to Prevent Gun Violence. On the Patriot Act: "The agreement on the PATRIOT Act reauthorization is a victory in the war on terror and a triumph of bipartisanship. This agreement should clear the way for the renewal of this vital law and will continue to give law enforcement the tools that they need to target terrorists and prevent another terrorist attack. We cannot let the PATRIOT Act expire and we cannot give the terrorists an opening to plan another attack. I am pleased that the reauthorization addressed some of the issues regarding the protection of the rights of Americans.” On the nomination of Samuel Alito to the Supreme Court: "the arguments against Judge Alito do not rise to the level that would require a vote denying him a seat on the U.S. Supreme Court." On warrantless NSA Wiretaps: "I think we should be making sure we give law enforcement and federal agents the tools they need to fight terrorism." And on their legality: "Well, that is a judgment that lawyers are going to make," said Casey, a lawyer. Links * http://www.bobcaseyforpa.com * http://www.bobcasey.com * of new site from May, 30, 2006 * VIPs * Chuck Pennacchio, Alan Sandals were opponents in 2006 primary and Rick Santorum and Tom Martin, opponents, 2006 general election. Blogs * Jon Delano on May 26, 2006, Covering Bob Casey and Rick Santorum's race and the Penn Hills residence Media * Pay_raise-plank-Casey from September, 2006, Tribune Review Bob Casey's new web site, issues harvested on May 29, 2006 Focusing on Pennsylvania Priorities We need a U.S. Senator that is focused on Pennsylvania priorities. Bob Casey has a strong record of fighting for the people of Pennsylvania and will continue that record in the U.S. Senate. National Security Ensuring our nation's security starts by defeating terrorism at home and abroad. Bob Casey will ask the tough questions and demand truthful answers from this or any other administration that puts troops in harms way. Building Sustainable National Security Bob Casey believes that our nation must be committed to crushing the threat of terrorism. At the same time, our armed forces must have a clear mission and the resources to do the job. In the U.S. Senate, Bob Casey will ask the tough questions and demand truthful answers from this or any other administration that puts our troops in harm's way. He will also push for restoring relationships with our allies and re-establishing the international respect and goodwill that the current administration has largely squandered. Defeating Terrorism Our original military actions to destroy Al Qaeda camps in Afghanistan were correct and effective steps to take. But Osama bin Laden is still on the loose. As Pennsylvania's Senator, Bob Casey will push the White House and the Pentagon to redouble efforts to capture or kill bin Laden and crush the terrorist threat. Our troops at home and abroad should be honored for their dedicated work and their sacrifice. Bob Casey will make sure that same kind of relentless commitment to stamping out terrorism exists in Washington. The Struggle in Iraq The situation in Iraq has no easy solutions. Our troops are doing an outstanding job in battling insurgent forces. But the administration's misconceived and badly executed strategies have been turning Iraq into a worldwide haven for terrorists and endangering hope for a stable democracy to emerge. We now know that the Bush administration's rationale for its rush to war was horribly flawed. The supposedly imminent threat posed by the Hussein regime's possession of weapons of mass destruction did not exist. And it has become evident that the administration did not have a real plan for keeping the peace after our military's rout of Hussein and his military forces. Thus our soldiers have suffered more loss of life and limb from terrorist guerilla warfare after the toppling of Hussein's dictatorial regime. Too many Washington politicians continue to shirk their duty to press the hard and necessary questions about our involvement in Iraq. Bob Casey will push for a clear exit strategy and real plans for the Iraqi forces to take care of their own security, and development of a government structure that is widely seen as legitimate among Iraq's various ethnic groups. This year should be a year of transition for the Iraqis to take responsibility for their own security and governance. Keeping Our Homeland Safe = The threat of another deadly terrorist attack hangs over our nation. But Hurricane Katrina demonstrated that this administration is still not ready to handle any kind of major disaster. Bob Casey will help lead the effort in Washington to make sure that all the homeland security recommendations of the independent and bipartisan 9/11 Commission are effectively implemented. In its recent report detailing lack of progress on the homeland security front, the Commission awarded the Bush administration and Congress with five Fs and twelve Ds. The American people deserve straight As and nothing less. Bob Casey knows that Pennsylvania's ports, railways, and nuclear plants still remain particularly vulnerable to attacks that could result in significant loss of life. Thus a primary focus for him as Pennsylvania's Senator will be to accelerate and enhance homeland security efforts pertaining to critical infrastructure throughout our state and nation. =Maintaining the Strongest and Best Military in the World = The United States military is the best in the world and we must continue to maintain that standard. That means our military must be equipped for the challenges of today - not of the Cold War. Our nation faces a different type of enemy today. Our forces must be configured to respond to terrorist threats and that of rogue nations. Pennsylvania is one of the largest contributors of National Guard and reservist troops in the country. The Defense Department's planning and protections for all our troops in Iraq have been remarkably deficient. But the Department's failure to provide even minimally adequate body armor for National Guard and reservist troops has been especially shocking. Bob Casey will be committed to making sure that inexcusable treatment of our troops does not occur again. =Rebuilding Respect Around the World = Bob Casey believes that our position in the world must be one of leadership, not brinkmanship. We cannot win the war on terrorism alone, and we cannot possibly expect our troops to carry the entire burden of the free world. It is in our own self-interest and the world's interest for the United States to re-engage with our foreign allies. The Bush administration has burned up a lot of our goodwill around the world. Bob Casey knows that we must make a serious commitment to restoring it. In particular, the United States needs alliances to stop nuclear proliferation. Rogue states and terrorism go hand in hand. Congress has under-funded the Nunn-Lugar program designed to control Cold War nuclear weapons. It is critical to the safety of the United States and the rest of the world that nuclear weapons do not fall into terrorist hands. The United States should use every tool it has - diplomatic, economic, political, and even leaving all military options on the table - to stop Iran's nuclear ambitions. For too long, the Bush administration failed to exhibit a serious hard-line attitude against North Korea's nuclear program. We cannot afford to repeat such mistakes anywhere else in the world. The U.S.-Israel Partnership The United States and Israel share a deep, unshakable bond based on common values and mutual interests. The United States must use its power and resources to protect Israel from terrorist threats, pressure Arab states to halt any support or tolerance for terrorism, provide Israel with sufficient military and economic aid, and remain committed to Israel's quest for peace with security. As a United States Senator, Bob Casey will insist on a strong U.S.-Israel relationship and diplomatic support for peace in the Middle East based upon Israel's security needs. Economic Growth Investment in small business, fair trade policies, and enhancing educational opportunities are the keys to building economic prosperity. We need to take an honest look at our economy and renew our commitment to fiscal responsibility. Keeping us competitive through quality education Bob Casey will be a champion of early childhood education, school construction and technology assistance for our local schools, reform of the No Child Left Behind legislation, and greater higher educational opportunity. Fighting for Quality Education Bob Casey's first job out of college was working in Philadelphia as a fifth grade teacher and eighth grade basketball coach. He has great personal appreciation for what educators do and what they sacrifice for our state and nation. As Pennsylvania's Auditor General and State Treasurer, Bob Casey has been a strong advocate for our children and public education. He conducted the first-ever performance reviews of school districts to improve efficiency and help get more dollars into the classroom. These voluntary reviews identified millions of dollars in savings for school districts. At the same time, Bob Casey has pushed for smart educational investments to reduce class sizes and recruit as well as retain quality teachers in our state. But our current leadership in Washington has taken its eyes off the prize in education. Our nation's greatest competitive advantage has been our commitment to the ideal of high quality public education for all. In today's global economy, the quality of our education system will determine the jobs we produce, the prosperity we create, and the military we build to protect us. But the ideological agenda in Washington over the past few years has been throwing away our educational advantage. Washington has been slapping under-funded new federal mandates on our public schools while striving to send more taxpayer dollars in the form of vouchers to private schools. At the same time, Washington has been reneging on our commitment to help more students gain college degrees. Bob Casey's educational priorities in the U.S. Senate will include the following: Investing in Early Childhood Education Study after study show that investments in pre-K are vital to the future of our children and our country. Leading economists as well as business leaders now recognize that quality pre-kindergarten is an essential element in developing a competitive workforce for the future. Bob Casey will be committed to enhancing Head Start and assistance for states in their efforts to establish quality pre-K programs so all children can enter our schools ready to learn. Assisting School Construction School districts across the nation desperately need to make investments they cannot afford in new education infrastructure. Their needs include new school construction, repair of aging facilities, and technological modernization. Yet in the last six years, Washington has nearly zeroed out federal school construction money. Bob Casey will lead the effort to reverse this trend and re-establish a constructive role for the federal government. Reforming the No Child Left Behind Legislation Washington's No Child Left Behind legislation is actually leaving millions of schoolchildren behind. As it stands now, No Child Left Behind is all stick and no carrot. Its combination of confusing federal mandates and gross under-funding threatens to undermine creative state and local efforts to improve our schools. In contrast, Bob Casey will work to provide our schools with the crucial assistance they need to meet high academic performance standards. Making Sure Our Children Are Technologically Literate Bob Casey understands that computer skills are becoming a prerequisite in the new high-tech global economy. He knows that we must do more to ensure that all students have access to computers. He will push for additional support to provide computers in the classroom and technological instruction. He will also strongly support the successful E-Rate program to make sure all our schools - no matter how rural or remote - have broadband internet access. Enhancing Higher Educational Opportunity Bob Casey believes our nation is ready to revive the spirit of the GI Bill. After World War II, this legislation swung open the doors of higher education and created the modern American middle class. Yet today Washington is cutting back on student loan assistance for middle class students and Pell Grant eligibility for low-income students. Bob Casey will especially work to establish new scholarship incentives to help steer more students, especially women and minorities, into the fields of math, science and engineering. Fiscal Responsibility The wasteful spending in Washington D.C. continues to go unchecked while our national debt spirals out of control. Bob Casey has proven to be a fiscally responsible leader saving Pennsylvania taxpayers over $1 billion. (more to harvest) Ethics Reform Dismantling the culture of corruption that hangs over Washington D.C. will require a serious commitment from a strong leader. Bob Casey's ethics plan calls for just such a commitment to ensure transparency in Congress. Better Health Care The first step to fixing healthcare is stopping the draconian cuts to Medicare and Medicaid. We must also fix the Medicare Part D mess, make health coverage more affordable for small business, and expand the Family and Medical Leave Act. Quality Education Quality education begins with an investment in early childhood learning. We also need to invest in school construction, reforming No Child Left Behind legislation, technology literacy, and enhancing higher education opportunities. Cleaner Environment Preserving our pristine natural resources is one of our greatest duties. Investments in our environment are investments in our economy, new jobs, and the quality of life for generations to come. Secure Retirement Every American deserves a secure retirement with affordable prescription drugs and reliable Social Security. Bob Casey has been a tireless advocate for older Pennsylvanians and will continue that commitment in the U.S. Senate. Veterans No veteran should ever have to choose between disability pay and retirement pay. The only decision should be whether you support our veterans or you don't. When our men and women leave the military, our country's obligations continue. Links * Questions and Answers for the Steel City Stonewall Democrats in 2012, Casey